


The Heroic Adventures of Sogeking and Osoba Mask!

by DullPunkRock



Category: One Piece
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Comedy, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 19:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19069360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DullPunkRock/pseuds/DullPunkRock
Summary: With its many different cultures, top-notch education and high-end technology, the City of the Grand Line is a marvel, with people all around the world living together in harmony.Most of the time.Where there is good there is always bad, and sadly this city is plagued by different groups of villains.However the Grand Line is lucky to have heroes!Sogeking and Osoba Mask!Alternative Universe.





	The Heroic Adventures of Sogeking and Osoba Mask!

**Author's Note:**

> Written because I really wanted this AU, I hope you enjoy this silly story with me.  
> Ps, characters who are dead in canon may or may not be dead in this AU.  
> Special thanks to my dear friend who read and helped me fix errors.

Life wasn't very complicated for Usopp, it went along easily as it usually did with just a few bumps in the road. He was quite the good student, and wasn't much of a troublemaker because he made sure to never get caught. But today...

Today started with the alarm going off properly, but a lazy teenager, who spent the night before drawing till 2 am despite it being a school day, turned the alarm off quickly and rolled over to sleep longer. It wasn't the smartest move, he knew that, he would later blame this on nerves for the national test. Test. National test. Math. Oh no. The sudden realisation finally woke him up.

Slipping through the house, dressing  as he went, quickly running down the stairs to the lower floor, scrambling into the kitchen.

”Huh, Usopp, you are still here?” His mother asked, she was drinking tea in the kitchen.

”O-oh yeah, I forgot huh!! We start a bit later today, haha” He lied, grabbing something that looked like it would be acceptable breakfast;  dry rice cake.

”See you later, love you!” He ran off before she could really register it all. Out of the house, he slipped on the final set of stairs but regained his balance. In a massive puddle. His socks soaked up the water. Was he cursed?!

Ominous clouds crept up on the horizon, oh yes. He was definitely cursed today. He ran towards the bus stop, only to see the bus leave. Groaning he pulled up his phone and texted Franky, asking for a ride, only to be met with ”SRY OUTTA TOWN 2DAY, C U TMRW? B)”.

Today was not the best day for Usopp, son of Yasopp, liar and artist.

And it was going to get worse.

\--------

As he was running down the street towards the school in his uncomfortably wet socks, Usopp cursed himself out on the inside. Cursed himself for sleeping late, cursed himself for having just dry rice cakes. This one didn't even come with flavour. He slowed down, needing to catch his breath, stopping by the opening to an alley. Before it got taken over as a hangout by delinquents, Chopper and Usopp used this alley as a shortcut to get home quicker. Since the takeover, they hadn't been brave enough to use it. Under normal circumstances, he never would use this shortcut ever again. Surely it would just end up with death. But time was of the essence, so Usopp stood there for a moment, swallowing his fear before finally dashing towards it. If today had not been cursed, maybe he would have gotten through the alley with no incident.

Sadly for Usopp, there was in fact an incident. As he dashed through the alley he came to an almost comical halt as he heard a scuffle, his heart racing. He looked to his right, slowly, carefully. Oh good. There was a chain link fence between him and whatever it was that was happening. Usopp crouched down, it was time to use his extremely well-developed ”Avoiding-Fights-That-Might-Kill-Me” technique. He slowly crab-walked forwards, listening carefully.

”You really think you can get away from us, huh? Haven't changed at all, still weak and pathetic.”

One of the voices said, there was a noise like something or someone being pushed against a wall. A grunt, in pain or maybe annoyance. Usopp gracefully hid himself behind a conveniently large enough box to cover him but giving him a better sight of the kerfuffle. He was afraid, of course, but he was curious too. Just a peek, then he'd leave.

Boy was that wrong.

Behind the cover of the box, Usopp saw this scene:

There were three figures behind the fence, two of them were extremely colourful, green and blue. Their outfits... Wait, oh geez, oh no, those outfits! Usopp could feel his legs starting to shake. Germa! That's the Germa 66 uniforms! His eyes wandered to the third one who was being violently pushed against the wall by the one in blue, he was dressed in the same uniform as Usopp. A cold sweat formed on his forehead as he realised that it was his upper-classmate, Sanji Baratie.

What the hell did he do to deserve this? Usopp could swear there were cracks forming in the wall that Sanji had been pressed against. Sanji huffed, chuckling.

”I don't know, I haven't seen you shitheads for... what, ten years? Seems like you guys suck at your job.” Usopp could hardly believe it, that this dumbass, was insulting two of the GERMA 66. The blue Germa switched from grabbing Sanji by the blazer and aimed at his throat this time, raising him up against the wall.

”Careful, Sanji. Father didn't say to leave you unharmed. Alive, yes, but...” Usopp silently screamed as Sanji got a very painful gut punch. Why, why Usopp, did you have to go through this alley. You fool, idiot. If you only had gone to bed in time. The green Germa laughed.

”Yeah! That's right, and hey, Sanji, we even got you a gift.”

The green Germa dug out something from his coat, to Usopp it looked like a can of soda. But if he had paid attention, he would have noticed that Sanji looked at that can with extreme hate.

”We can be nice sometimes, giving you a fair fight, yeah?” The green Germa said, with no hint of sincerity. This was obviously a taunt.

There comes a time that we all get to a path that forks in two directions, and this was such a moment for Usopp. His first option would be to simply sneak away and run off, something he was very good at. After all this was not his problem. His second option was to stay and help and possibly die.

Usopp was terrified.

But he knew he couldn't run away. He could never leave anyone behind like that.

Even if they didn't know eachother that well, there was no way that he was just going to leave. Usopp looked down at his hands, thinking of his father, Yasopp. If his father was a hero, then he too could be one.

Usopp looked around for anything that could help, that's when he saw it.

A mask.

While Usopp was considering what to do in this, what he would call, life and death scenario, Sanji was tired, pissed and regretful. Regretful because he knew he was being followed, pissed because he got caught and beaten up. Tired because a small part of him had hoped that maybe, just maybe, these two had come in peace. Why they had bothered to find him again was something he didn't understand, but it explained the visit from his sister earlier in the month.

He didn't understand their motives at all.

Ten years with a new life, a new father, a new purpose. Sanji was just a part-time beauty salon worker, chef in training, a student. His own person. But now... for some reason, he was wanted by the Germa 66 again. Perhaps shadows are hard to run away from, and the one he was running from covered up the sun.

He felt dizzy, being slowly choked wasn't a nice feeling, part of him hoped that they just wanted to relive ”the good old days” and that they would leave him be afterwards. But he knew it wasn't that easy. He closed his eyes. Today isn't a good day, Nami-san, he thought to himself.

Lucky for him, someone else had an entirely different plan.

"S-Stop right t-there!" A voice cracked through the tense atmosphere, Sanji snapped his eyes open and stared together with the Germa goons towards the voice.

”Pandaman?!” Yelled the green Germa, who immediately got slapped by the blue Germa's free hand.

Standing with crossed arms was someone wearing a very roughed up paper mask of the legendary hero, Pandaman. A green plaid blanket was swiped around him like a cape, but Sanji couldn't help but notice how this guy shook, nor could he ignore the fact that he was wearing the same uniform as he did. Shit.

"You ain't Pandaman, then... Who the hell are you?!" The green one asked, he was still holding the can. If Sanji could get his hands on it... He didn't need it, really, but now that this dumbass was trying to play hero. Then yeah. He would need it.

The hero, crossing his arms, loud and clearly said:

"My name is... Sogeking!"


End file.
